


All Mouth

by breathtaken



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Monogamy, Oral Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken
Summary: “Hey,” Taliesin says, as if this is a completely normal evening and they get together to indulge one of their group’s very specific sexual fantasies all the time. “I found Sam.”
Relationships: Critical Role Cast - Relationship, PolyRole, Sam Riegel/Everyone, Taliesin Jaffe/Sam Riegel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Mon petit ami





	All Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pneumono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unrealistic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183764) by [pneumono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumono/pseuds/pneumono). 

> Thank you to pneumono for planting the seed of this idea, and as always, to the 'petit ami' brigade for yelling along with me. 
> 
> As usual, don't share this; let's keep it exclusively for the people who came looking for it.

****Sam’s heart is pounding, his head’s swimming and his hands are jammed into his pockets to stop them shaking, as he follows Taliesin down the stairs and across the hallway to Matt and Marisha’s living-room door.

This seemed like the best idea he’d ever had right up until it seemed like the _ worst _ one, and now most of him wants to sink into the floor, and not in the good way.

Taliesin pauses with one hand on the door handle, turning to him. “You’re gonna be great in there,” he says, and Sam wants to wrap himself up in Tal’s certainty, use it to hold himself together. “If you need help, just look at me. And don’t forget your safeword.”

“Safeword,” Sam repeats, with an attempt at a grin. “Got it.”

Taliesin rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

He leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Come on. You’ve got some very nice people waiting for you,” he says, and opens the door.

Sam holds his breath as they step into the room.

The lights are low, intimate, and they all look at him as he comes in – 

“Hey,” Taliesin says, as if this is a completely normal evening and they get together to indulge one of their group’s very specific sexual fantasies all the time. “I found Sam.”

“Yeah, you did.” 

Liam is wedged between Laura and Ashley in the corner of Matt and Marisha’s L-shaped couch, with a glass of wine in one hand. When Sam looks at him, there’s a gleam in his eye that Sam knows very well, but isn’t normally directed straight _ at _ him.

“Sam.” Taliesin’s sitting down in the other armchair, the one that doesn’t already have both Matt and Marisha in it – which leaves all the seats taken, unless Ashley is going to move her legs, which she really doesn’t look minded to, and Sam is still hovering at the edge of the room like he’s not sure of his welcome. “You’re okay on the floor, right.”

It’s not a question, and Matt’s looking at Taliesin like he _ knows _ that voice, and is rapidly coming to a couple of conclusions as a result. 

“Sure,” he says, but doesn’t quite know what Tal wants him to do and so does nothing, Marisha’s whispering in Matt’s ear and then she looks straight at _ him _– 

“Sam,” Taliesin says again, and he instinctively straightens and squashes down the urge to apologize. “Why don’t you sit by Laura.”

He turns to her, sees the cushion on the floor at her feet. She’s patting the edge of the couch, her expression the same one she wears when telling him dirty jokes at the table.

“Come join the cool kids,” she says, and winks.

Beside her, Travis looks about ready to vibrate out of his seat. Sam can’t say he blames him.

He sits where he’s directed, leaning back against the couch and her legs, and thinking, _ God, we’re actually doing this. _

He struggles not to flinch when she puts a hand on his head.

For a few moments nobody says anything, the silence only getting more awful by the second, and Sam looks desperately at Taliesin and thinks, _ help. _

“Laura, would you like to give Sam a massage? I think he needs some help relaxing,” Taliesin asks, tone gentle as ever, but with an undercurrent of confidence that’s so easy to obey. His gaze is warm and blue, and Sam wants to fall into it.

This time he doesn’t flinch when Laura touches him again, arranging him between her legs as her thumbs dig into his shoulders, the pressure strong and soothing, and he feels a little of the tension leave him.

He can hear Ashley saying something, probably to Liam, and see Matt talking to Marisha, as Laura leans forward and asks, “Better?” Her hair brushes his ear, and he can smell her perfume.

“Yeah. It’s good,” he says, and it’s a little awkward but he’s still here, they’re all still here and no-one’s exploded or run from the room screaming, and maybe this will be okay after all.

And then Taliesin says, “Sam’s gonna make you all come with his mouth” – _ so easily, _ like he’s talking about _ literally anything else, _and all Sam’s equilibrium flees like it had never returned.

“_All _ of us?” That’s Ashley, sounding _ amused, _ in a way that turns Sam’s insides to liquid. “Cause there’s a _ lot _of us here.”

“He’s got a lot of mouth,” Liam points out, and Sam almost wants to smile but he’s still too busy reeling.

“Or he could use his hands, if you’d prefer,” Taliesin replies. “But his mouth’s better.”

_ Imagine us talking about you, _ Tal said, but actually having it _ happen – _

“Is there a no fucking rule then?” Marisha asks. She’s sitting sideways across Matt’s lap, feet slung over the armrest, and Sam doesn’t miss the way one of Taliesin’s thumbs is pressing into the arch of her foot.

“Ah.” Tal winces a little, as if he’s the bearer of bad news. “It’s not a _ rule, _as such. But that’s probably not something you’d want” – and Sam’s heart slams violently against his ribcage, his face on fire, only the pressure of Laura’s thumbs against his neck keeping him together.

“Why not?” Travis, behind him, sounding honestly confused.

“I, ah. How do I put this.” Taliesin looks briefly at the ceiling. “He’s not exactly well-endowed.”

“_Taliesin._” Matt actually sounds _ reproachful, _Sam notes through the ringing in his ears, though he’s no doubt been briefed just as well as the others. “Not all of us are total size queens, you know.”

“Speak for yourself.” Liam, of course.

“I was trying to be delicate, I don’t mean ’below average’,” Taliesin explains, as Sam looks at Matt and Marisha looking at Tal, heart beating double-time. “I mean more like, ’medical curiosity’. To be honest, I’m not actually sure it would _ work._”

“Oh _ shit,_” Marisha says, and actually _ giggles. _

Sam wonders faintly if spontaneous human combustion might actually be possible after all. Maybe he could be the first.

“Have you tried?” Ashley asks, as if she’s no more than idly curious.

“Oh God no. I mean I feel a bit bad? But not _ that _ bad.” Tal pulls a face; Marisha’s nodding in understanding, like she’s remembering some terrible sex of her own, and Sam distinctly hears Travis say, “Oh wow.”

“So I take it he’s learned to be good with his mouth then,” Laura says, and Sam has to hold back a hitch of breath as she trails her fingertips teasingly down his neck.

“Well, he’s had to.” Taliesin looks directly at Sam, smiling just a little meanly, and Sam hopes his face isn’t anywhere near as red as it feels. “If you wanna try him out, be my guest.”

“Oh, definitely,” Laura says, pulling Sam’s head back by the hair, and kissing him upside-down.

“Turn around,’’ she demands, a wicked gleam in her eyes, and it’s almost funny how quickly Sam scrambles to comply.

When her foot suddenly presses into his crotch he almost overbalances, a strangled whine escaping him despite himself.

“I think he likes it, guys,” she giggles, then frowns as she rubs again, just a little too firmly. “I can’t actually feel it though?”

“Careful,” Taliesin chides, as Sam hides his face in Laura’s skirt, overwhelmed. “If you let him hump your leg you’ll never get anything useful out of him.”

Distantly, Sam hears Matt say, “Fucking hell.”

Laura lifts Sam’s jaw, forcing him to look her in the eyes, and gives him another lingering kiss, followed by a pat on the cheek that’s almost a slap. “You know what to do,” she says with a grin. “Get to work.”

When he lifts her skirt he can smell her, and reaches out to touch the damp spot on the front of her panties with a reverent finger.

“Nah ah ah.” Laura bops him on the nose. “No hands. Only your mouth,” as beside her, Travis sucks in a heavy breath. 

Sam nods shakily and reaches for the waistband of her panties, pulling them hastily down and off before diving in.

“Oh!” Laura exclaims as his lips find her clit beneath her skirt, wasting no time. “Oh shit, he’s good at this.” Sam flushes with pride when one of her hands rests on his head through the fabric. “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping him all to yourself, Tal.”

He doesn’t hear Taliesin’s response. There’s still a rushing noise in his ears as he focuses on Laura, on learning the shape and the taste of her, on finding the spots that make her moan the hardest. 

It’s so much easier like this, now they’ve put him to work. He’s vaguely aware of things happening around and above him – the low rumble of Travis’ voice, Liam saying, “May I?”, Laura’s unsteady breaths, his own stuttering as she nudges with her foot, pulling away when he tries to press back – but none of it matters right now. He just needs to be good for her, make her come just the way she likes.

He knows when she’s close because her hand comes down on his shoulder again and squeezes hard, and he obligingly sucks her clit into his mouth and flicks it with his tongue until she shudders and cries out, and he moves his tongue back to the opening of her cunt and laps up the resulting rush of slick.

She pulls her skirt off of his head, and he blinks in the light as she hauls him up into a filthy kiss.

“One down, only six to go,” Liam says in his ear, and Sam whines when his hand presses against his crotch. “Oh, you weren’t kidding. I think I’ll need a map to find this thing.”

“You calling dibs on second?” Laura asks, pulling away from Sam.

“Nah, I’m feeling generous,” Liam replies with a grin. “I think Travis should go next.” Liam looks meaningfully past Sam. “He looks about ready to go off after that.”

“You try watching your wife get eaten out and not get off on it,” Travis grumbles, before leaning into Sam’s space and clumsily pressing their lips together, groaning when he tastes Laura there. “_Fuck._”

Sam hasn’t kissed Travis before, not even in jest. If anyone was gonna sink this whole thing before it even began, Sam would have put his money on him.

But he’s clearly underestimated him, because Travis is licking into his mouth like he’s searching for every trace of Laura, only stopping when Laura herself puts a hand on Sam’s head and pushes it down.

The bulge in Travis’ jeans is – intimidating, when you’ve only sucked one person’s cock before, and Sam’s mouth is unhelpfully dry as Travis undoes his fly with a hiss of breath, revealing just how right Sam was to be intimidated.

“Um,” he says eloquently, and Laura lets out a peal of laughter.

“Seriously? You’ve got a bigger mouth than I do,” she says, nudging him with her foot again, before dropping her voice to a whisper. “If you can swallow it, I’ll touch your dick. Deal?”

“If you can find it,” Liam interjects before Sam can come up with a response, and _ God dammit, _he should have known it would be Liam who’d be the death of him here.

“Deal,” he says shakily, and decides, _ no more stalling, _as he slides his hands up Travis’ thighs.

It’s – it’s okay, actually, he decides. Travis is bigger than Taliesin, sure, but he’s not _ ridiculous, _and as Sam wraps his lips around the head of his cock he makes a desperate noise in his chest that goes straight to Sam’s dick, which has been insistently making itself known ever since he first put his mouth on Laura.

Determined to waste no time, he wets his lips and takes Travis down until he gags, smoothing the flat of his tongue along the underside.

“Steady,” he hears Liam say, with barely-suppressed laughter, and Sam flips him off because he knows exactly how many dicks Liam has sucked and he’s hardly the expert here.

The second time he gets it, swallowing Travis’ cock down into his throat, and flushes with satisfaction as Travis curses and grabs at his hair.

“Can I –?”

From across the room, Taliesin says, “Sure. You can fuck his face.”

Travis doesn’t need telling twice as he digs his fingers into Sam’s jaw and starts to rock him back and forth, and Sam relaxes his throat and lets go as best he can.

Travis goes easier on him than Tal does, but there’s also _ more _ of him, so it comes down to much the same thing, Sam’s jaw aching and tears forming in the corners of his eyes that he tries to blink back. There are more murmurs around him this time, a few footsteps, and more than one set of heavy breathing – Ashley, maybe, or Laura having seconds.

Travis’ breath is coming in pants as he starts moving Sam’s head faster, holding him down longer, long enough that once or twice he almost taps out as his lungs start to burn – and then Sam flutters his eyelashes at him on the upstroke, which he reasons will either make him laugh or come, and Travis shouts, pulls him back down, and shoots down his throat.

Sam can’t help coughing a little as he pulls off, and sees Travis staring at him in something like wonder. 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, bending forward to kiss the tears from the corners of Sam’s eyes, and it’s so weirdly tender that for a moment Sam has no idea what to do with himself.

“Told you,” he says, mostly for Liam’s benefit, and winces when he hears his own voice.

“I hope you don’t have any jobs booked tomorrow.” Liam still sounds amused, but Sam notices he’s cupping himself through his pants, and his other hand is inside Ashley’s shirt as she leans against him.

“I’m far too much of a professional,” he grins, before deciding that actually he maybe shouldn’t be talking too much.

Fortunately, at that moment Laura pulls him in for a kiss, cutting him off.

“I’m impressed,” she purrs – and _ oh, _ her hand is sliding down Sam’s body and he suddenly feels a _ lot _ less put together. “I think you’ve earned your reward.”

He buries his face in her shoulder, holding his breath as she undoes the button on his jeans.

“Hey.” Suddenly Liam’s there, climbing halfway into Laura’s lap to take Sam’s face in his hands. “Come here.”

“Okay,” Sam agrees, and lets Liam pull him in.

He and Liam have made out once or twice before, always when drunk, giggling up a storm all the while. It’s a weird kind of friendship chicken: look at us, we’re so secure in our relationship that we can even make out with each other without freaking out about it, never mind that there’s never actually anyone else who’s looking.

He knew this wouldn’t be like that; this is sex, pre-planned and negotiated, as far from a joke as it’s possible to get. But he hadn’t let himself imagine it, how it would feel for Liam to kiss him like this, with heat, with _intent_ – 

Then Laura cups his dick through his boxers and he whimpers into Liam’s mouth, and he realizes that they’re barely getting started.

“Hey, Liam. I found it,” she says, so close to Sam’s ear, voice rich and amused. “Want me to show you where it is?”

When Liam’s hand joins Laura’s inside his jeans he wonders for a moment if he’s actually gonna survive this evening.

Liam gives a low whistle. “Damn,” he says, nudging Sam’s nose with his. “Am I gonna need new glasses?” – but his brow creases, like he’s not sure Sam _ really _ wants him to say what he’s saying, like he’s afraid of hurting him, and Sam loves him all the more for it.

In reply, he kisses him so hard their teeth clack.

Laura chuckles. “Or get your face _ really _ close.”

“Mm.” Liam pushes two fingers into Sam’s mouth, smiling when Sam immediately suckles them, and looks over his shoulder. “Would he like that?”

“_Oh _yeah,” Tal calls out behind him. “But he’ll come in about thirty seconds.”

When Liam raises an eyebrow at Sam, he flushes scarlet, because, well. It’s definitely been under a minute. (More than once.)

Liam laughs out loud, looking absolutely _ delighted _ with this new information that he will definitely never tire of reminding Sam of, oh, _ ever. _

“Well, that’s fuck all use to anyone else, isn’t it, Sammy?” he says as Laura pulls her hand up and then shoves it back down again, this time _ inside _ his boxers.

Her touch is cool and firm, and her fist closes around his cock from root to tip, and squeezes until he moans around Liam’s fingers.

“Tell me when to stop,” she says, and _ oh God, _she’s so good at this, and Sam closes his eyes as Liam kisses him again, determined to last longer than a minute this time.

He’s not right on the edge when he says, “Stop, please,” but he is starting to get there, and he’s mindful of just how far he still has to go first.

Laura gives him a final appreciative pat as she pulls her hand free. “I think it’s cute,” she decides, and Sam looks inevitably to Liam, and waits for him to undo his pants.

Instead, Liam looks to his other side and says, “Sorry, Ash, we’ve been neglecting you.”

“It’s cool. I was enjoying the show,” she says, pulling her glistening fingers from her pants and pushing them without warning into Sam’s open mouth. Her smile widens as he licks them clean. “Yeah. I think this is gonna be fun.”

She’s taking her pants off when Taliesin comes over and hands her a towel. “For the couch cushions,” he says, and she winks. 

Then he squats down beside Sam and pulls him into a firm, grounding kiss, and Sam can’t help letting out a little sigh against his lips. 

There’s so much going on here, and he loves all of it, for sure, but it’s new and overwhelming too; but this, he _knows._

“Having fun?” 

“_God, _yeah,” Sam says with feeling, and his chest fills with warmth at the way the corners of Tal’s eyes crinkle.

“Need anything?”

“Uh. Glass of water?” 

“Be right back.” Tal puts a hand on his shoulder as he gets up. “Feel free to start without me.” 

“Sure thing,” Ashley says – and she’s gonna make a show of it, Sam realises, sexy as hell, getting up right in front of him and hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, doing a little shimmy as she pulls them down with a smirk.

Then she sits back down on the towel and opens her legs, throwing one of them over Liam’s.

“This time, _ do _use your fingers.”

Sam knows an invitation when he sees it.

He uses his fingers to part her folds and leans in, as she puts a hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair as though she’s the one indulging him by letting him lick her. 

He hears the door again, the couch creaking beside them as someone sits down; Marisha’s voice, very close. “We were too far away.” 

“How’s he doing, Ash?”

Sam had sort of forgotten about Matt, even though he knew he was here the whole time. He’s funny like that – simultaneously the beating heart of their group, and always trying to step back and let literally anyone other than him take the stage. But he’s a part of this too, and Sam isn’t sure how they’ve made seven people fit on this one sofa but he’s so glad they have.

“_Oh, _he’s – yeah, oh God, right there Sammy. Yeah. He’s doing good,” Ashley manages, and Sam can’t help grinning against her as he keeps licking broad stripes from her cunt up to her clit, her short nails scratching at the base of his neck. “I get why you keep him around.”

“Oh yeah, he’s great,” Tal agrees, that familiar warmth in his voice that Sam wants to shrink from and bloom towards all at once. “Only about four inches short of perfect.”

Sam lets out a whimper against Ashley’s clit that he tries to disguise as a hum, but given the noises of interest coming from above him, he’s not entirely successful.

“Oh, he really likes us talking about him, huh,” Marisha says.

“Always a slut for attention,” Liam replies lightly.

“I just want to get a look now,” Laura stage-whispers. “It felt so _ tiny. _ Like, what do you even do with that? Do you just –” 

There’s a noise he can’t place, and some laughter.

“What does he like?” Matt asks.

“Oh, anything I give him,” Taliesin replies, so easy and self-assured and really, Sam has never felt more grateful just to belong to him. “But our current favourite is letting him rub himself off against my hand while I talk about passing him around just like this.” 

As the words hit, Sam may still be fully clothed but he feels utterly naked, exposed right down to the core.

He feels a little better when Marisha says, “Fuck, that’s hot,” and another hand rests on the back of his neck, grounding him in the way only Taliesin can.

“Fingers,” Ashley says, tugging on his hair, and Sam pushes two fingers into her cunt. They slide in like a dream, and when he crooks them just right he has her coming with a loud moan in under a minute, a rush of slick splashing down onto his knuckles.

A moment later Tal’s taking his hand, eyes locked on Sam’s as he licks up every last drop.

“Water’s on the coffee table,” he says, and as Sam starts to get up, “I don’t remember saying you could stand.” 

Face burning, Sam turns and crawls the few feet over to the coffee table, where he polishes off the glass of water in one gulp. 

He thought this would get easier as he goes, but instead it seems like every time he starts to relax, Tal digs his fingers in and strips back him back another layer.

He gets a good look at all of them as he turns around: Liam is stretched out across Laura and Travis’ laps, Travis’ lips on his neck and Laura’s hand on his crotch; Ashley’s between Matt and Marisha, still wearing only her shirt, Matt kissing her as Marisha’s hand disappears between her legs; and in the centre is Taliesin, Sam’s lodestone, his true north, and for the moment it’s just the two of them, and no-one else matters.

Sam looks him in the eye as he crawls.

He rests his head in Taliesin’s lap, nuzzling a little at his erection, and closes his eyes as Taliesin’s hand rests on his head.

“Not yet, darling,” Taliesin rumbles, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Guests first. You ready for another?”

“Kneeling hurts a bit,” he admits, feeling a bit bad for being unable to follow Tal’s instructions to the letter even though it’s hardly Sam’s fault he’s becoming an old man.

“Okay, thank you for telling me. You can put your legs to one side and we’ll feed you some cock, alright?” Tal looks around. “Who’s next?”

“Matt can go,” Liam says, sounding noticeably more hoarse than he did earlier. “I don’t want him till everyone else has ruined him.”

“Sloppy sevenths. Alright.” Tal’s voice is dark with amusement. “Looks like you’re up then, Matt?”

“Sure, if that’s –?” 

Matt’s nervous, Sam realises with a lurch, even as he’s untangling himself from Ashley and shifting to the edge of the couch, hands twitching towards his belt. Sam watches as Tal puts a hand on his shoulder and leans in, kissing him on the corner of the mouth and stroking his cheek with his thumb until Matt smiles, and the next time his hands don’t falter.

Sam swings his legs to one side to take some pressure off his knees, wedges them partway under the couch, and leans in.

Matt’s only half-hard, but that’s really not a problem. Some of Sam’s favourite times are the ones Tal pulls him onto his cock while it’s still fully soft and just holds him in place as he takes his sweet time hardening in his mouth; and the small huff of breath Matt lets out as Sam closes his lips around him is an indication that he won’t be soft for long.

Within a few seconds Sam’s jaw already starts aching, and with three more blowjobs to go, it’s only gonna get worse; so he pulls back and just uses his tongue, which has the advantage of being showy. He hears Marisha say, “Oh, fuck yeah,” and the sounds of more kissing above him as a hand scratches his head, this time long-nailed, and there are murmurs of approval from the other side of the couch.

He sets a good pace, light suction and not too deep, using his hand for what he can’t fit in his mouth. Marisha’s hand is lightly directing his head as she fills Matt’s ear with what appears to be a stream of dirty talk, until he’s making some very interesting noises that Sam thinks he’s trying and not quite succeeding to hold back.

Then he swallows Matt’s cock to the root, ignoring the ache in his throat, and holds him there until not being able to breathe becomes a problem; and as he pulls back Matt groans once, twice, and Sam opens wide so that Matt and Marisha can see the come splashing over his tongue. 

“Jesus,” Marisha says, leaning over and immediately pulling Sam into a filthy, demanding kiss. “Me next. Before I soak through my pants.”

“Your wish is my command,” he says cheekily, and she taps him on the cheek in response.

When she moves back Matt’s still looking at him wide-eyed, and Sam swallows all his own reservations and asks, “Kiss me, Matty?”

He expects it to be similarly hesitant, or awkward – but once Matt’s made up his mind, his hands on Sam’s face are firm and the press of his lips is sure and unhurried.

When Matt pulls away Ashley is there with another glass of water, which Sam accepts gratefully. As he drinks it down, Marisha is already standing and shimmying out of her pants, her predatory expression firmly trained on Sam, as beside her Matt is watching with a look that’s nothing short of awe.

But she stops short with her panties still on, instead looking at Sam and saying, “Take them down. No hands,” Matt making a noise of interest behind her as one of his hands reaches out and caresses her hip.

Sam’s probably going to look like an idiot doing this, but well, he’s never cared about looking like an idiot if it makes the people he loves happy.

So he gets up on his knees and latches onto the waistband with his teeth – and then moans around the fabric, caught off-guard as she pulls his hips flush against her leg.

He’s been aroused for so long now, and though it’s faded into the background a couple times it only takes a little friction for it to slam back into him full force, for him to rut mindlessly against her, chasing all the pleasure she’ll give him.

It’s over too soon, of course: he gets her panties down to mid-thigh after a few tugs in different places and buries his nose in her cunt as gravity does the rest, whining unhappily as she pulls her leg away.

“_Oh _ fuck,” she says, sitting back between Matt’s legs and pulling Sam along with her, throwing her ankles over his shoulders and digging her heels into his back.

She’s even wetter than the other girls were, and Sam isn’t sure if someone was warming her up for him or if she just enjoyed watching Matt getting his cock sucked that much, but he certainly isn’t complaining. She’s trickier though too, once or twice pushing him away when he hits a spot that’s too sensitive; but he likes to think he’s a quick learner, and the way she all but howls and kicks her heels against his shoulder blades as she comes is testament to that.

When she lets him go Matt pulls her further into his lap and into a deep, possessive kiss, and Sam barely has a moment to wonder if he’s been forgotten – he looks around at Laura and Travis curled up together, Liam in Taliesin’s lap, grinding down on him – when Ashley passes him her glass of wine. He takes a deep, appreciative drink, and immediately decides it does _ not _go with the mingled taste of five people’s bodily fluids.

She drags him into a kiss, and shoves one hand into his still-unbuttoned pants.

“Oh, you’re hard as a rock,” she says into his ear, “or a pebble,” and he has to stifle a groan as her meaning sinks in. “Will I get to play with this properly later?”

“I don’t think that’s up to me,” Sam admits, and she chuckles, rich and sexy, worrying his earlobe between her teeth.

“So who’s up next?”

“Taliesin,” Liam says, now mostly out of his lap.

“Still holding out on me?” Sam asks lightly, to cover his sudden worry that Liam’s getting cold feet on him, that he’s gonna back out.

But Liam acts like he hasn’t even spoken. “Will you wreck him for me? I want him wrecked.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Taliesin agrees easily, and Sam gulps, because Tal knows _ exactly _what he can take.

When Tal holds out a hand he shuffles over on his knees, and lets himself be pulled into a bruising kiss.

Taliesin kisses like he owns him, and Sam knows he would give him whatever he asked for, without hesitation.

“_Shit,_” Liam breathes beside them as Sam curls his fingers into the fabric of Tal’s pants, and waits to be led. 

He shifts them both to the edge of the couch before undoing his pants and pulling out his cock, already fully hard, with a drop of precome beading at the tip. “I’ve been waiting for this,” he murmurs, caressing Sam’s jaw with his other hand before suddenly forcing it open at the hinge, none too gently. “Come on and take it for me.”

When Tal’s hand slides around to grip the back of Sam’s neck, all he has to do is just that.

He knows what’s coming, but his eyes still fly wide the first time Tal pulls him all the way onto his cock and holds him there. 

He knows how to do this: Tal likes him with his hands behind his back if he can, though today he wraps one hand around his ankle instead in case he needs to tap out. His entire mouth is already protesting, to say nothing of his throat, and Tal likes to push his limits but he doesn’t know how malleable they’ll be this time.

He grinds the heel of his other hand against his own crotch just to see what will happen – and when Tal smacks it away he would whine, if he actually could with his throat stuffed full of cock.

Then Tal pulls him off and while he’s still gasping for air, slaps him across the face.

“Behave,” he says mildly; and though Sam hears the others reacting with shock he knows this for what it is, which is not nearly as hard as Tal can hit when Sam _ really _pushes him. “You’ll get what you’re given.”

Then he smiles, pushes Sam back down, and holds him there until his lungs are burning and he’s squeezing Tal’s ankle; then pulls him up for just long enough to take a breath before he’s pushed back down again, throat burning and eyes watering. He’s rapidly getting light-headed, time stretching out into one endless moment that’s just him and Taliesin and his attention and approval, and Sam swallows it down like air.

“Look at you,” he says, thumbs brushing the tears from Sam’s eyes as he brings him up for air. “I think we’ve finally found what you’re good at.”

Even if Sam’s mouth wasn’t already in use he’s still too far gone to find words, and can only stare pleadingly at Tal and soak up his words like sunlight.

“I’m trying to decide what we’re gonna do with you when you’re done earning your keep. I think there’s a few folks here who want to have a little play, if you can last that long. You’re kind of a curiosity, you know. You’re certainly the only person I’ve seen with such a tiny little dick –” Tal drops his voice like he’s telling a secret – “and _ I’ve had a lot of sex._”

Sam moans as Taliesin pulls him up for air, the sound suddenly cutting in.

“I wonder if I could just talk you off without even touching you. Shall we try that some time? I think you could do it if you knew that was all you were gonna get. That I couldn’t even be bothered with that excuse for a cock.”

Sam blinks a few times, staring desperately at Taliesin through his tears as every single word goes right to his dick. He thinks he could easily come just from the friction of the wet patch on his boxers and Tal’s humiliation, if he was given permission.

“That’s it, darling.” Tal pulls him down again and holds him as he spills down Sam’s throat. “That’s so good. You’re so good.”

He can’t help feeling a small spike of fear as Tal finally pulls him off his cock – the knowledge of where they are and who they’re with comes rushing back to him, and he isn’t quite sure how he’ll look his friends in the eye after what they’ve just heard – but Tal doesn’t let him go, pulls him straight into a hug and holds Sam’s face against his chest like he knows exactly how unsteady he’s feeling.

Matt is the one to break the silence. “So. That was something.”

“It was,” Tal agrees, and Sam remembers that he and Matt have known each other upwards of a decade, and have been to some interesting parties together during that time. “There’s a lot to be said for familiarity.” Sam feels him shift. “Do you want him now, Liam, or do you want him once he’s come back a bit?”

“Oh, I want him _ now._” Sam doesn’t have to see Liam’s face to know he’s grinning, and hopes he isn’t expecting to fuck his face like Tal did, cause he doesn’t think he could take that a _ third _time.

“My throat’s–” he starts to say, and is brought up short when he’s surprised himself by just how bad it actually sounds.

“Oh yeah, no more deep throating for you tonight.” Tal’s voice rumbles reassuringly where Sam’s ear is pressed against his chest. “And I’m prescribing compulsory tea and lozenges for at least three days.”

“Yes, doctor,” Sam mumbles, but Liam is already saying, “That’s fine, I think we’re still gonna have a _ very _ good time,” as Tal passes him over.

Sam’s face is burning again as Liam grabs him by the hips and manoeuvres him into his space. He looks _ thrilled _by everything that’s happened, and Sam kisses him a little desperately so he doesn’t have to think about it.

“You taste absolutely filthy,” Liam tells him, breath hot and heavy in his ear. “Like six people’s come. It’s not just in your mouth either, it’s all over your face.” He brushes his thumb against Sam’s jaw, finding a particularly sticky patch. “I’m gonna make it seven.”

_ Please, _at least half of Sam wants to say, but Liam hasn’t earned the right to have him beg yet so he just smiles dopily, and palms Liam’s crotch.

“_Oh _ yeah. You get in there,” Liam croons, already undoing his belt. “If you do a _ really _ good job I might even jerk you off. How _ do _ you jerk off a dick that size?”

“Thumb and finger,” Sam confesses, his face flaming, and Liam laughs in delight.

“Then I’ll thumb-and-finger you.” As he pulls his cock free, Sam notices there’s a not-insignificant wet patch on the front of Liam’s boxers too. “But first you’re gonna show me why you’re worth the effort.”

Sam obediently leans in and presses a single kiss to the head of Liam’s cock.

“Good start, but it’s gonna take a bit more than that.” Liam smirks. “I’m not you.”

Sam’s facial muscles are practically on fire at this point, but he’s never backed down from one of Liam’s taunts before and he has no intention of starting now – so he opens his mouth and sucks the head inside, swirling his tongue around the crown with a flourish.

Liam groans immediately, left hand cupping Sam’s jaw, and somehow it doesn’t surprise Sam that he’s not quiet. “Oh yeah, you just keep using your tongue like that and I’ll be more than happy to keep you around. Is your jaw aching?” Sam nods around his mouthful of cock. “Aww, Sammy. Maybe you just need more practice. I’m sure you’ll have no shortage of volunteers now we’ve all experienced your talents. I think even Travis would let you suck him again if you asked real nice.”

Sam misses exactly what Travis says in response as Liam’s hands are mostly covering his ears, but he’s sure that whatever it is, Liam deserves it.

He’s alternating between taking Liam’s cock as deep as he can inside his mouth and lavishing attention on the head with his tongue, and it seems to be working just fine, Liam watching him with heavy-lidded satisfaction all the while. His knees hurt and his mouth hurts, but at least Liam never stops talking, which is doing a little to take his mind off it.

“I don’t think I even _ need _to thumb-and-finger you. I think if I just put my hand out you’ll rub yourself off on it and thank me for it afterwards. Any attention’s good attention, right?”

“Ouch,” Sam mumbles, but he knows Liam can tell he doesn’t really mean it.

“Oh, you love it. You always have,” Liam tells him, but his other hand finds Sam’s where he’s gripping his thigh, and laces their fingers together.

Sam can tell when Liam’s breathing changes and his grip on Sam’s hand tightens that he’s getting close, and when he looks up Liam gives him a breathless smile and says, “Can I come on your face, Sammy? Wanna mark you up.”

Sam nods hurriedly, and tongues Liam’s slit for good measure.

Liam smiles as he says, “Open up for me.”

The first rope of come hits Sam across his open mouth, the next two across his nose and cheeks as Liam groans in satisfaction, and a moment later he’s leaning in and kissing every spot he’s marked. 

_ I’m done, _Sam realises hazily as Liam licks his way back into his mouth, one hand caressing his jaw and the other still holding his, and the thought stokes the banked fire of his arousal once more.

Liam kisses his way along Sam’s jaw and says in his ear, “Now I’m gonna take your pants down.”

“Okay,” Sam manages, voice rough and scratchy, already gritting his teeth to try and keep his arousal at manageable levels.

“Hmm. I’ll allow it.” Beside Liam, Taliesin grins, though it’s more a baring of teeth. “I think you’ve earned it with your performance tonight.”

“Hey!” Sam turns his head for the first time in a long time to see Laura getting up from Travis’ lap in one of the armchairs. “Don’t start without me, I want to see it as well.”

A spike of panic goes through Sam as he imagines _ all _ of them coming over here, _ looking, _commenting – and he looks automatically to Taliesin for help.

They’ve talked about this whole evening a _lot_ before it happened, and fantasized about it almost as much, but the focus was always on all of their friends using Sam, keeping him down, passing him around between them. They kind of skimmed over the details of what exactly would happen when he’d finally earned some attention of his own. 

“You good with this?” Taliesin asks, and Sam can see his eyes scanning the room, taking in everyone’s positions and gauging their various levels of interest. Sam can’t help following his gaze: Ashley’s lounging beside Liam, Laura squeezing in on Tal’s other side as Matt gets up from the far end, near Ashley’s feet. 

“I could use some help cleaning up?” Matt asks, and it’s a transparent move but Sam’s grateful for it all the same as Marisha and Travis follow him out, and Ashley says, “I’d like to stay, if that’s alright?” 

Sam nods. “Sure.” Four people is already better than seven, some of whom he suspects aren’t really that into it. 

“What about me?” Taliesin asks. “I think I’d like to check in with the others, unless you’d rather I stay?”

“No, I’m good,” Sam replies, and Taliesin leans forward and gives him a deep, firm kiss before getting to his feet. 

“Okay. I’ll be back in five. I’m sure you’ll be done by then,” he says mildly, and heads for the door.

“Wait,” Sam calls out, and he’ll probably get laughed at for this but he’s not gonna risk disappointing Tal merely in order to save face. “Can I get up?”

“Yes. You may stand again. And you’re allowed on the couch.” Taliesin winks, and then he’s gone.

Sam gets to his feet with a wince – and he startles when Liam’s hands grab onto his hips and spin him around, immediately going for the button of his jeans.

“You’re gonna sit on my lap, Sammy,” Liam tells him, as he makes a production out of lowering his fly and pushing his jeans down off his hips, Sam unable to hold back a whimper. “And me and these nice ladies are gonna play with your lovely little dick, and we’re gonna see how long you can last for us. Okay?”

“Are you gonna time him?” Ashley asks, and Sam nearly swallows his own tongue because she’s quiet enough that he always forgets how _ fucking evil _ she is until it’s too late, and now of _ course _ Liam is gonna time him.

“Oh, _ definitely. _ So he can show Taliesin how well he did. Or not.” Sam bites his lip, stifling a whine as someone cups him through his boxers. He’ll get his revenge for this. Probably. Maybe.

“Oh, he’s _ wet._” Laura strokes over the damp fabric, and this time Sam can’t hold back the whine. “I think he’s just been dripping into his underwear this entire time.”

“Well, then we should definitely take them off, if he’s got them so dirty,” Liam says, and the next thing Sam feels is the fabric being pushed down and off, leaving him bare from waist to knees.

When he looks down he sees the slight swell of his belly, and below that his dick, jutting valiantly out from his body just before Laura’s hand covers it entirely, and he moans and pushes into her touch before he can help himself.

A second later, Liam’s hand shoves hers away. 

“Hey! No cheating. We don’t touch him until we start the timer. Then we don’t stop till he comes. Now sit on my lap, Sammy.”

Sam awkwardly does as he’s asked, feeling not a little bit ridiculous given that he’s both broader and taller than Liam. But then there’s hot breath against his ear as Liam rests his chin on Sam’s shoulder, and Laura and Ashley press close on either side, bookending them as Ashley says, “Ready,” finger poised over the stopwatch on her phone.

“Go!”

Laura’s hand is on him half a second before Liam’s. For a moment Sam fears them having a slap fight over his dick and it ending up as collateral. Knowing his luck, it would probably make him come.

“I get the first thirty seconds,” she says when Liam gives up, teasing the tips of her fingers so lightly – too lightly – over the head of his cock, smearing the precome there.

“That’s not fair,” Liam objects immediately. “You’re assuming he’ll last for a minute and a half.”

“Twenty then, fine,” Laura rolls her eyes as Sam says, “Not helping, guys.”

He yelps when Liam pushes the fingers of his left hand into his mouth. “I don’t remember asking you.”

“Shut up! I haven’t even got to say anything yet.” As soon as she stops bickering with Liam, Laura’s voice becomes low and sultry, running one finger around his cockhead in teasing circles. “Oh wow, Sam, I’ve never seen one this tiny before. I didn’t know they could _ be _ this tiny. I was gonna ask if it even _ works _ – but you look like you’re ready to come any second.”

“Switch,” Ashley says, and Laura’s hand is replaced by one that’s warmer, and larger.

“I’m not sure it _ does _work. For anything except his own pleasure, that is.” As promised, Liam holds Sam’s cock between thumb and finger, and starts to jerk him, far too slowly. “I mean, look at it. Do you really think he could fuck anybody with this thing?” 

“Not if you wanna hit the G-spot. Or the P-spot,” Ashley agrees, and when Sam’s eyes fly to her she’s looking at his dick with a detached, clinical kind of interest that’s so different from Laura and Liam’s playful intensity that it cranks his arousal up yet another notch.

“Just listen to him,” Liam says; he’s right, Sam’s whining on every stroke of Liam’s fingers against his oversensitized dick, and while he still has himself just about under control he knows it’s ultimately not gonna last. “I think he’s gonna pop any moment. He wouldn’t last long enough to fuck any of us even if he could get it in and keep it in.”

“Switch,” Ashley says, and this time she reaches out her own hand as Liam’s moves to Sam’s thigh, rubbing slow circles there.

“I kinda like it though,” she says, running a delicate finger from root to tip, swirling through the precome that beads up in response. “I mean, it’s cute. And novel. And there are toys for if you want a good fucking.” She’s silent for a good few seconds, thinking, as she strokes up and down with the pads of her fingers; and Sam knows it’s only a matter of time now, that soon one of them will surprise him and he won’t be able to hold back any longer. 

“You looked so good on your knees, I think we should put you there more often.” He should have known it’d be Liam, though it’s Ashley’s hand still on him, starting to jerk him with thumb and finger just like Liam did. “We could put you under the table on Thursday. We’d tell everyone you were sick, but really you’d be making us all come in turn, and once you got to the end of the line you’d have to start all over again –”

Sam cries out around Liam’s fingers, dick twitching helplessly as he comes all over Ashley’s hand.

“One minute two seconds,” she says with relish, and Sam buries his face in Liam’s neck.

As Liam holds him there, one hand against his head, the haze of arousal recedes, and Sam starts to become acutely aware of the way his spine is twisted, of his dick still out, of all the dried fluids that are still covering his face.

“Tissue?” he mumbles, reluctantly raising his head; when Laura passes one over he dabs at the few drops of come on his belly before pulling up his boxers and kicking his jeans off entirely, then sitting back down between Liam and Ashley, and after a moment of hesitance, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.

_ Fuck, _ he wants Tal for this bit. Tal would know what to do, how to make this not horrifically awkward.

Liam puts his arm around him, and when he says, “You know that was hot as shit, right?” Sam could kiss him again just for saying anything at all.

“Well, I certainly thought so,” he replies, with something approaching his usual charm.

“Seriously.” Laura says. “Jerk-off material for at least a month.” 

“I aim to please.”

“And you’re very good at it too.” She leans across Liam’s lap for a kiss, wrinkling her nose as she pulls away. “Ugh. Okay, that’s a bit much.”

“I like it,” Liam objects mildly, kissing Sam again to make his point.

“You would.” 

“Ash?” Liam prompts.

“I’m asking Tal to come back in. And bring more wine. Didn’t fancy getting up.” She’s lying on her side, head propped up on one hand as she texts with the other. “And I was into it. I like it when you get all flustered.”

“The others not so much, I think,” Sam says, relieved that they’re still talking like normal people even after what he’s shared with them.

“It’s not really Travis’ thing,” Laura agrees, stretching out and putting her feet across both their laps, punching Liam in the arm when he tries to tickle her. “But he’s not gonna say no to a blowjob. It’s probably the same with M. and M.”

“Pretty much,” Taliesin says from the doorway. Sam turns to see him coming over with a bottle of wine, as requested, which he passes to Laura before squishing himself into the corner of the couch between Sam and Ashley, and pulling Sam into a wonderful two-armed hug. His hand comes up to hold Sam’s head in place, and Sam thinks there are few places he feels as safe as he does here with Tal, just like this.

“How are you doing?” he asks, voice pitched low and intimate.

“Good,” Sam murmurs, smiling against his shoulder. “I’m good.”

“Wonderful. I’m glad.” Tal ruffles his hair. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. In a minute you’re gonna go have a nice long, hot shower, Matt’s gonna lend you some pyjama pants, and then you’re coming back down here for cuddle piles. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Sam replies. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Thank you for letting me,” Tal gives him a gentle nudge. “Go on. Off you go.”

“Yes, Master,” Sam says with a grin, and the hard smack on the ass he gets as he goes is a price worth paying for his friends’ laughter. 


End file.
